This application requests continued support for the fifth renewal of the NIGMS supported training grant for graduate training in neuroscience at Baylor College of Medicine. The goal of the Neuroscience Graduate Program is to provide a broad-based interdisciplinary training program in the neurosciences that prepares students to be the future leaders in neuroscience. Our training program spans the diversity of research topics found in modern neuroscience, including, but not limited to, molecular and cellular neuroscience, systems neuroscience, and cognitive and computational neuroscience. The training plan is designed to develop competency in both practical and theoretical aspects of neuroscience including modern laboratory techniques, genetics, cell biology, neurophysiology, biochemistry, and computational methods. The program includes 49 faculty from a variety of departments at Baylor College of Medicine. These faculty have diverse research interests that span the basic, translational, and clinical neurosciences. There are currently 57 students enrolled in the program, and 11 (19%) of these students are underrepresented minorities or have disabilities. We accept ~10 students into the program each year, with 6 supported by the NIGMS training grant, and the remainder through institutional funds provided to the Department of Neuroscience by Baylor College of Medicine. The Neuroscience Graduate Program has a rigorous and broad curriculum in the neurosciences that is supplemented with courses in many areas to prepare students for the diverse research topics they pursue. These courses include topics such as modern methods in neuroscience, developmental neurobiology, systems neuroscience, and the neurobiology of disease. The strength of our Neuroscience Graduate Program is reflected in the excellent publication rates of our graduates (3.2 papers/student with an average of 1.7 as first author) and the outstanding and committed training faculty. We believe that the Graduate Program in Neurosciences at Baylor College of Medicine is an exceptional place to pursue training in the Neurosciences and that this application appropriately documents our commitment and tradition of excellence. We therefore seek support to continue our efforts to train the next generation of neuroscientists who will make discoveries that will impact human health and well-being. We request funds to sustain our current program with 8 training grant positions per year.